The present invention relates generally to communications systems for vehicles and, in particular, to a vehicle remote communication system command verification method.
Remote communication systems are becoming more popular as part of options or standard features for vehicles including, but not limited to, remote keyless entry systems. Remote engine start systems are also increasing in popularity as their price decreases and customers see a benefit in pre-heating or pre-cooing their vehicles prior to entering the vehicle. A typical communication system includes a remote transmitter, a receiver module mounted in the vehicle body, and a control module mounted in the vehicle body. The receiver module and the control module are typically coupled by a multiplex communication bus. The control module, in turn, is in communication with the vehicle actuators, such as the engine, door latches, or the like.
With regard to remote vehicle starting, it is important to ensure that the engine is started only when a valid user request is initiated. Otherwise, a vehicle could be left with its engine running and the owner unaware of it. Therefore, steps must be taken to avoid inadvertent activations.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method for operating a vehicle communication system that provides additional security for the operation of the vehicle communication system.